CMLL Super Viernes (July 13, 2012)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Super Viernes July 6, 2012 |nextevent = Super Viernes July 20, 2012 }}The July 13, 2012 Super Viernes was a professional wrestling event held by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in their home arena Arena Mexico. The main event of the show was another chapter in the storyline feud between La Sombra and Volador, Jr. who were once friends and tag team partners until Volador, Jr. turned on La Sombra. At the previous week's Super Viernes Volador, Jr. had teamed up with Averno and Ephesto to defeated La Sombra and his partners, this week Volador, Jr. Averno and Mephisto faced off against La Sombra and two thirds of the CMLL World Trios Champions La Bufete del Amor ("The Law of Love") in the form of Marco Corleone and Rush. The semi-main event came about as the fall out from a torneo cibernetico elimination match the previous week which saw Euforia and Último Guerrero attack Atlantis and Titán after the match. The show featured four additional matches, including two Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match, a tag team match and a one-on-one match. Event In the opening match the young tecnico (Wrestlers who portray the "good guy" characters) team of Horus and Robin defeated the experienced rudo (Bad guy") team of Los Hombres del Camoflaje (Artillero and Super Comando) two falls to one. The second match of the evening saw two substitutions compared to the originally announced match, instead of teaming with Metálico, Hombre Bala Jr. and Super Halcon Jr. teamed up with Stuka, Jr. while Bobby Zavala was taken off the other team and instead Disturbio and Nosferatu teamed with Hijo del Signo. This was Nosferatu's first match back with CMLL since 2011. The two teams split the first two falls with Hombre Bala, Jr. Super Halcon, Jr. and Stuka, Jr. taking the first fall and Disturbio, Nosferatu and Hijo del Signo won the second fall. The third fall ended when Stuka, Jr. defeated Nosferatu to take the victory for his team. The July 13 Super Viernes marked the first time Goya Kong wrestled unmask after having lost her mask in the main event of the 2012 Infierno en el Ring event. Goya Kong teamed up with Estrellita and Marcela to take on the woman that unmasked Goya Kong, Princesa Blanca and her partners Princesa Sujei and Tiffany. Goya Kong gained a small measure of revenge by pinning Princesa Blanca to win the first fall, leading to Tiffany getting her team disqualified for excessive violence against Marcela in the second fall. Following the match Marcela challenged Tiffany to a Lucha de Apuesta, hair vs. hair match between the two but Tiffany declined. The tecnico team of Diamante Azul, El Sagrado and Shocker were accompanied by Mascota Ke Monito (A little person wearing a furry blue ape suit) as they took on the team of Black Warrior, Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Ephesto. The Rudo team represented three different CMLL factions as Black Warrior was part of Los Invasores ("The Invaders"), Dragón Rojo, Jr. part of Los Guerreros del Infierno ("The Infernal Warriors") and Ephesto represented Los Hijos del Averno ("The Sons of Hell"). Shocker proved an experienced ring leader as he led Diamante Azul and Sagrado to a two to one victory over their opponents. Following the match Black Warrior attacked Shocker, beating him down before CMLL officials could separate the two. The rivalry between Atlantis and Último Guerrero had developed long before they were selected to be the coaches for the En Busca de un Ídolo ("The search for an idol") tournament, but the tournament drew both tournament winner Titán and runner up Euforia into the storyline, at least for a short period of time. Euforia had joined Guerrero's Los Guerreros del Infierno less than a week ago as a result of the En Busca de un Ídol tournament and was eager to prove himself in this tag team match. The rivalry between the two teams led the tecnico team of Atlantis and Titán to employ rudo tactics as they intentionally unmasked their opponents during the third fall, using the distraction to pin them both and take the two to one fall victory. Main event Volador, Jr. had a staredown with rival El Stinky Major ("The Great Stink"), Mr. Niebla before the match, but soon turned his focus on the match at hand as he teamed up with Los Hijos del Averno (Averno and Mephisto) to take on La Sombra, Marco Corleone and Rush. The highlight of the match was the interaction between La Sombra and Volador, Jr. who have had a long series of critically acclaimed matches since Volador, Jr. turned on his then tag team partner. After winning the second fall Volador, Jr. acted confident and cocky, sure that his would once again defeated La Sombra, only for his opponent to surprise him with a head scissors takedown into a pin for the third and deciding fall. Results ; ; *Horus and Robin defeated Los Hombres del Camoflaje (Artillero and Super Comando) in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *Hombre Bala Jr., Stuka, Jr. and Super Halcon Jr. defeated Disturbio, Hijo del Signo and Nosferatu 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Estrellita, Goya Kong and Marcela defeated Las Ladies de Polanco (Princesa Blanca and Princesa Sujei) and Tiffany 2-0 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Diamante Azul, El Sagrado and Shocker (w/ Ke Monito) defeated Black Warrior, Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Ephesto in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match *Atlantis and Titán defeated Los Guerreros del Infierno (Euforia and Último Guerrero) 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls tag team match *La Sombra, Marco Corleone and Rush defeated Los Hijos del Averno (Averno and Mephisto) and Volador, Jr. 2-1 in a Best two out of three falls Six-man tag team match External links * Results Category:2012 events